


Dr Sexy and Dress Blues

by Aria_Lerendeair, LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cop Gabriel, Doctor Sam, Drinking, Flirting, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless flirting, innuendo and more winking that you can shake a stick at.</p><p>Why yes, this is another RP between Lady Drace and Aria-Lerendeair. How did you guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Sexy and Dress Blues

**Author's Note:**

> RP. One-shot. Sorry, no more of this. You'll have to settle for the next one we're posting. ;)
> 
> As usual, ~!~ signifies change in POV. ENJOY!
> 
> Brief warning: there's a lot of talking about puke in this, though no one actually pukes, so I didn't tag it. But now it's out there.

"Barkeep!" Gabriel called as he sat down at the bar, and grinned when Pamela sidled up to the bar.

 

"Hey there, handsome. Don't you know it's rude to yell?" she asked with a wink.

 

Gabriel winked right back and gave her his best smile. "Good thing I'm pretty then, huh?"

 

Pam swatted him with a dish towel, and Gabriel snickered. Ah. Friends. Nothing like 'em. Especially when they knew his exact drink preference. "Don't get diabetes, now," Pamela said, as she always did, before sliding his party-style drink across the bar. Everything from the little umbrella to the pineapple slices and the sugar-lined glass screamed /party!/ and Gabriel loved it.

 

There was a game on the big screen, as per usual, even though there were barely any people in there. Not maybe people followed Gabriel's pattern of drinking at 10 am. But that's the night shift for ya. Could turn anyone to day-drinking. He took a deep drag of his sugary drink through the swirly straw and smacked his lips with delight.

 

"God, I love you, Pam."

 

"I know you do," she said distantly, busy watching the game. Because in Pam's bar, everyone watched Pam's sport. Hockey. Go figure.

  
  


~!~

  
  


"If I ever wanted to know what diabetes in drink form looked like, I think I know now." Sam teased, sitting two seats down, glancing back up to the game before turning to face Gabriel.  

 

He held his beer up in silent salute to Gabriel and winked at him. They were the only two regular night-shifters who were in the bar at this hour of the morning. More often than not, that meant Sam watched Gabriel banter with and tease Pam until he dragged himself back out into the bright sunshine.  

 

"Lovely shift as usual?" Sam took another long drag of his beer. He'd needed this after a double.  Especially after the hell the shift at the hospital had been. Flu season. Not his favorite.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Gabriel hadn't even noticed Sam sitting there, which said a lot about how tired he was, because Sam was a freakin' yeti. "Heeey doc!" he drawled. "Wow, you look how I feel. How many people barfed on you this time? Bet I can top it!" He winked at Sam too, because well, why wouldn't he, Sam was gorgeous and smart, and about a million miles out of Gabriel's league, but shit, a bit of flirting never hurt anyone.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam laughed and winked back at Gabriel. "I have no doubt you can Gabriel. I'll admit that this time it was more people bleeding on me than barfing on me though, but I do have a story you'll appreciate."  

 

Sam went on to detail some of the more funny cases he'd dealt with at the hospital in the last day (the most notable definitely being the guy who showed up with a vibrator stuck up his ass, while still on), finishing off his first beer and ordering a second. It was worth it to see Gabriel shamelessly flirt with him, and to flirt back, even if it would never go anywhere.  

 

"So, tell me about your day. How many times did you get barfed on? Come on, I want all the gory details!"  

  
  


~!~

  
  


Gabriel almost tipped over his drink from laughter as Sam regaled him with the night's most ridiculous tales. Sam always knew exactly what kind of stuff would appeal to Gabriel borderline cruel sense of humor. People who suffered self-inflicted injuries were always a big favorite.

 

"Oh god, you're gonna love this. First a drag queen in full gala get-up came in, bitch-slapped my partner for no apparent reason, puked on my shoes and passed out. We hauled her off to the side, only for three more to come in looking for her and accuse us of assaulting her! Cas got slapped /again!/ Funniest thing I ever saw. Right up until the moment I got puked on /again/ by one of the others. I think she was trying to bite my arm or something, what the fuck." Gabriel chuckled at the ridiculousness of his own life.

 

"You'd think that was the end of it, but oh no. Then the good ladies' manager came in, saw all the puke on me, and chucked up half a hot dog stand all over my desk. I think at least two others in the room had to run out and sympathy-puke over that one. So I'm done. I've showered twice, but it still feels like I can smell it, sweet jesus."

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam grinned as Gabriel explained exactly where his evening had gone wrong to be covered completely in puke and shook his head. "You need to tell Cas that he needs to start wearing headgear. He gets slapped far too often for his own good."  

 

Sam finished off his second beer and grinned at Pamela when she swung by to collect it before dropping a third next to his elbow. It was definitely a three beers kind of morning. As long as he could stagger to the subway station, he could make it home in one piece and sleep until at least seven thirty. At least.  

 

He took a sip of the new beer and grinned at Gabriel. "I have to admit that there are few things worse than being projectile-puked on by a bunch of drag queens and their manager. At least you didn't get slapped as well this time around though! Weren't you telling me a few days ago that both you and Cas got slapped for some comment that you made?"  

 

One of these days Sam would figure out what the hell Gabriel did for a living, but in the meantime, it was always fun to hear his stories. And to watch him talk about the experiences. Gabriel always lit up when he was telling a story, his eyes bright, hands animated. Damn. One of these days he had to get around to, well. Doing something with Gabriel.

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Moi?!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Never! I am politeness itself!" Pamela snorted into her beer, and Gabriel mock-glared at her. "Not cool, Pam! Not cool!"

 

He turned back to Sam with a grin. "They were probably just offended by the unfair level of charm and sheer sex appeal nature has gifted me with! Sour grapes, man." He let his eyes drag across Sam's biceps for a moment. "Well... /you/ know how that is."

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam laughed and winked at Pam. "See, we know what's really up. Can't hide from us Gabriel. Thought you'd have figured that out by now."  

 

He took another sip of his beer and watched as Gabriel took an appreciative look. Sam was pretty sure Gabriel thought he was hot. He looked a little too often for it to be anything else. "Of course I know how it is! But I will admit that I only use my Hot Doctor powers for good, never for evil. And certainly never to attempt to out-charm a drag queen."  

 

Sam grinned. "With great hotness, comes great responsibility after all. And well, who am I to turn down such an obvious advantage when it has its moments?"

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Amen!" Gabriel held up his drink for a cheer. "We are superheroes, my friend! Heroes of hotness! Defenders of dishiness! Supers of sexy!" He snickered into his drink, and Pamela shook her head at him.

 

"Gabe, I keep telling you not to drink after pulling a double. You get worked up. I'm cutting you off."

 

"Pam, noooooo," Gabriel whined. "I'm not drunk, you know I'm not!"

 

"No, you're not, but you definitely don't have your faculties about you either." She leaned across the bar and patted his hand. "Go home. Sleep. Try not to get killed in traffic." She snatched away his nearly empty drink, and Gabriel scowled at her.

 

"Yes /mom/." But Pam did have a point. He shouldn't be drinking after a double, but ugh, after the night he'd had, he'd deserved it, dammit. "Guess that's my cue," he sighed and turned to Sam. "Farewell, doctor sexy! See you in my dreams!"

  
  


~!~

  
  


He laughed so hard he nearly fell off his damn stool at the different names Gabriel started throwing out there. When Pam finally called an end to their shenanigans and ordered Gabriel home, Sam smiled and watched him get ready to leave.  

 

Sam winked at Gabriel and blew him a kiss, over-exaggerated because he was feeling maybe the tiniest bit tipsy and daring and because Gabriel calling him doctor sexy gave him a thrill he didn't want to talk about.  He watched Gabriel saunter out the door, taking a long moment to admire that gorgeous ass before he turned back to his beer. "I know I'll be seeing you in mine," he muttered to himself.  

 

He finished off the last of his beer and grinned at Pamela, managing to get to his feet without issue. "I'll see you tomorrow Pam?" At her affirmative nod, he grinned and headed to the door, looking around, hoping to catch sight of Gabriel before he disappeared off to… whatever it was that he did until the following morning.

  
  


~!~

  
  


"What kind of a moron mugs someone half a block from a police station!?" Gabriel said snappishly while getting his handcuffs out. "Seriously, the brand of stupidity I have to deal with. Where are the criminal masterminds, huh? Where are the cartoon evil geniuses? Or would that be genii? Fuck that, I catch crooks, I don't translate dusty tomes," he ranted steadily as he led the idiot to his car. It might just be half a block, but he was dead on his feet and thanks to Pam he wasn't above the limit to drive. He'd only gotten two steps from the door when he'd literally tripped over the mugging in progress.

 

The crook himself seemed to have turned mute from awe and fear. Yep. Or maybe just suprise, but fuck it, Gabriel was going with that first option. "Get in the car, dumbass," he snapped, and the guy placidly went. Good for him too, because Gabriel was in no state of mind to deal with any shit.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam was frozen just outside Pam's bar, watching as Gabriel subdued and handcuffed the (apparent) mugger, leading him to the car parked on the curb. He chuckled as Gabriel shoved the guy in the car, probably harder than he needed to and approached the car.  

 

"I never would have pegged you as a hero for your day-to-day. Getting puked on, preventing muggings, saving innocents. All in a day's work?" he called out to Gabriel, grinning widely at the shorter man.  

 

"Also, now I'm a little annoyed I've never seen you in uniform. I do love a man in uniform." Sam winked and walked closer, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his slacks.  

  
  


~!~

  
  


Gabriel groaned as Sam sauntered over. "Well my usual uniform is suit and tie, so you might be disappointed. Unless we're talking ceremonial, and I must say, I /do/ rock that look." He sighed and leaned on his car, scrubbing his face with both hands.

 

"Ugh, why do you have to be outside in daylight now? You have no right to be real. Inside the bar I could always just pretend you were a figment of a sugar-induced hallucination. There's no such thing as doctor sexy in real life." He chuckled weakly. "Shit, sorry. It's been a really really long 48 hours."

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam couldn't knock the grin off of his face if he tried. "I've seen the suit and tie and yes, you do suit those quite well, but I'd give several very excellent risque favors to see you in your dress blues."  

 

He stopped in front of Gabriel and kept his hands in front of his pockets. "And, well, despite the nightshift, I actually do like being in daylight." Sam glanced up at Gabriel, then back down at the pavement. "And I'd like to assure you that I am very much real, not a figment of your imagination and really quite willing to be your doctor sexy if it lands me dinner with you."  

 

Sam pushed his hands deeper into his pockets and bit his lip as he stared at the cop. "No sexy nurse roleplaying though. That skirt hasn't fit me in years." He winked, hoping that his teasing would hit the right note that he wanted to strike.  

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Then I guess it's a good thing handcuffs are one-size-fits-all, huh?" Gabriel joked on automatic before Sam's words really caught up with him. "Wait, woah, hang on, did we just move from half-drunken casual flirtation into actual, goal-oriented come-ons? I mean, not that I'm complaining here, /fuck no/, but... wow, really?"

 

It wasn't that Gabriel was insecure as such, but he had been known to misinterpret people showing an interest in him, and well, it was at least 10 hours since he'd been at peak performance, here.

 

"Shit, man, just take him to dinner, you don't question when hotness asks you out, man!" the crook added unhelpfully from inside the car.

 

"You shut the hell up, I've had a really fucking long few days, so excuse me for needing a moment!"

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam laughed and leaned in closer to Gabriel, keeping him pressed back against the car. He brushed his lips over Gabriel's ear. "If the goal I'm going after is finally getting you to realize I don't DO casual flirtation, then yes."  

 

Sam pulled back and stretched, letting the scrubs he was wearing ride up to reveal his belly, giving a pleased smile when Gabriel didn't seem able to look away. "To be as blunt as possible, yes. We are moving into actual come-ons. I've asked you to dinner. You've yet to give me an answer, so I'm feeling a little awkward."

 

He gave a helpless little shrug and shot a smile at Gabriel. "So, I'd like an answer. Even if it's a 'Shit I need to go pass out for eight hours first'."  

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Uhm," Gabriel said thinly, feeling a little wobbly from all the input from his libido. Jesus, Sam played /dirty/. "Yeah, sure, make that about 14 hours instead, but yeah, definitely. Call me in a day or so," he said automatically, digging one of his cards out of his pocket as well as a pen.

 

"I'll be turning off my work phone the second I get home, but this is my private cell." He handed Sam the card with a small smile. "I really am sorry I'm not handling this very smoothly. If I'd had just a few hours more of sleep to run on, I'd say skip dinner and have chinese in bed a couple of hours from now."

 

He shifted for a moment before deciding he could do better. "Aw screw it." He pulled Sam down firmly so he could press their lips together briefly, leaving a tiny nip on Sam's bottom lip before pulling away again. "It's a date."

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam grinned wide and pocketed Gabriel's card, pushing it as deep as he could to make sure that he wouldn't lose it and could call the second he woke up from his own damn coma.  

 

The quick kiss Gabriel decided to steal made him huff though. Talk about teasing. Bastard. "If you're going to kiss me then you'd damn well do it properly!" Sam growled, pinning Gabriel back against the car before doing just that.  He gave himself a few long moments to enjoy the taste of Gabriel's sweet drink on his lips, then pulled away and grinned again.  

 

"I'll text you and you can let me know which it is. Chinese in bed or a proper dinner." Sam winked at Gabriel. "Think I might be more partial to the chinese in bed." He straightened his scrubs a little and smiled. "Drive safe Gabriel. I'll see you in a day or so."

  
  


~!~

  
  


As Sam shoved Gabriel up against the car, the damn perp whooped in encouragement from inside. Not that Gabriel needed any encouragement, because /damn/. When their lips parted with an /obscene/ sound, Gabriel whimpered. "Sweet mercy, I think I'm in love. Clear your fucking schedule, I'm not letting you leave my bed for a week," he added, and he wasn't even remotely joking.

 

He pulled away with quite a bit of regret, got into the car and drove off towards lock-up with a longing wave at the tall figure on the curb.

 

"Shit, man, you done goooood," the crook leered from the back, and Gabriel grinned, even as he told the guy to shut up. Fuck yeah. Gabe did real good.

  
  


End.

 

 


End file.
